Mass Alliance
Overview The Mass Alliance is a combined empire of 6 former nations the Star Control Federation, the Tribion Union, the Thental Empire, the Dovona Expans, the Monoga Consortium and the Talon Republic. They formed a democratic empire that holds the strongest navy and one of the most powerful economy in all of the Athenian sector. History Following the discovery of the Shield by the Star Control Federation it activated a homing beacon to the many jump-points in the local area causing them all to have their first jump to be back to the Shield. This lead to several groups coming into contact very quickly and soon rivalries were started. The Star Control Federation attempted to maintain control over the Shield during this time however was met with large opposition from the other nations that saw it as either a strategic position, technological wonder needing to be studied or a religious icon. Over the next 80 years these groups would have minor conflicts but never all out wars. However as more groups discovered how to use jump-points the number of outside threats grew larger the six nations decided to ban together and combine their resources and strengths to become a super power. In the year 86 DoS (Discovery of Shield) the six nations signed the treaty of the Shield to become the Mass Alliance. Species * Acar * Dovana * Elion * Humans * Monoga * Talon * Thental * Tribion Culture The Mass Alliance, though considered multi-cultural, often has a prevailing culture glorifying civil service as a must for citizens to do civil service in some capacity. This comes mostly from the Thental who's former empire had a mandatory service for all citizens, but the attitude has been adopted by many of the local governments to boost their ranks and involvement in the government and its processes. Well it doesn't always lead to military service those that do most tend to serve in the Mass Alliance Armed Forces rather then the Mass Alliance Grand Navy due to length of mandatory service. But most species tend to stay within the bounds of their former nations cultures. Such as the Dovana avoiding conflicts and Elion seeking to find conflicts. Historical figures * Lady Cassandra * Empress Elion Government The Mass Alliance is a democratic republic that uses a civilian government of control both the civilian section as well as the military branches. The Mass Alliance Government of State and Office or MAG for short is the civilian government of elected officials who maintain the democratic process that runs the day to day and long term operations of the Mass Alliance. Well the various sub committees and local governing bodies are vital to the Mass Alliance; the supreme council is the highest position of government. The Council is made up of the representatives of the 37 systems with Jump-points in them, it's been expended to a total of 53 seats on the supreme council to represent other colonized systems. The supreme council is led by a prime minister elected from one of several parties, the prime minister themselves do not sit on one of the 53 seats. Every seat member is elected from their represented system, each representative is part of a party whichever party has the most steat in the election has their group leader as the prime minister. However unless they have 50% + 1 they will need to make deals with other parties to pass their laws. Elections are not set to take place at mandatory times nor are term limits set. This is to avoid costly election seasons that draw out farther and farther as parties attempt to get an early foothold in the polls. Instead elections come from the decision of the grand council. A new election can occur from: grand council decision (must be voted on), a vote of no confidence, a vote of no confidence after a bill fails to pass by majority of the grand council vote, a majority government holding power for 12 years, death of the prime minister (excluding death during times of war), retirement of the prime minister or violation of the rights and freedoms of the Mass Alliance charter of rights and laws. Government owned civilian ships * Peller-tug boat Tech and travel FTL travel The Mass Alliance is able to make use of Jump-points as well as a "Alcubierre" style drive known as the Advanced Transit Drive (ATD for short). There is also element known as Niven which is powerful enough to teleport large objects with proper use as well as numerous other factors that have not been fully explored. Space travel Most space travel is done at ftl speeds, due to the sheer size of space. But for the most part transit is done mostly through military and shipping, which make up 70% of all space transit, civilian sector and miscellaneous making up the other 30%. Automated ships are used for shipping goods across space from one system to another. Military ships make up the other half of the major ship, though automated military ships were banned in the Athenian sector. Making sub-light travels requires the use of powerful ion engines to propel their ships. Communication Faster then light communication is viable thanks to the use of jump-points and additional com buoys set up strategically to increase communication range. Weaponry The Mass Alliance mostly makes use of gas propelled ammunition as well as missiles and rail/magnetic weapons. Experiments with plasma and alternative weapons were occurring but no significant progress was made till the Serpent war. Shielding The Mass Alliance makes use of low tech forms of shielding technology. The shield system make use of magnetically charged ions to create a thin wall around the ship, this shield can withstand minor impacts but falter after multiple impacts or higher level impacts. These shields are only able to be maintained through magnetic systems placed under the plates of armor, if these magnets are damaged the shield would be unable to function in that region around the ship. Due to the large power requirement to run all these magnetic systems the shields are normally left off until a combat scenario is encountered. Power systems The Mass Alliance makes use of two different forms of power supplies in all their military craft: nuclear fusion and perpetual-motion-cores. Nuclear fusion is a very powerful power source of energy that can give ships a large amount of power but requires use of a large amount of Hydrogen. Perpetual-motion-cores (PM cores for short) well not true perpetual motion they are able to power themselves with a loop back system of power, making them as close to perpetual motion as it could be for the Mass Alliance. They cannot produce as much power as a nuclear fusion core but they make up for this in other ways. To increase power just increase the amount of power going back to the core. However there are still dangers to using the PM cores, at higher speeds they become difficult to stop. In the event of a core going critical they must either dump the coolant on the core or eject core into space to avoid it damaging additional systems. Since PM cores do not require fuel they are used for all sub systems and none power intensive tasks.